Gentle Showers
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Valentine's Day 1827 One shot Complete! Tsuna confesses to Hibari who braved a storm and climbed through his window. Bath comedy... Warning: Randomness in sight. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**Gentle Showers**

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's to everyone! Hope you can enjoy this… 1827 forever! *feeling lonely at home with no potential date* **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was the worst stroke of luck Tsuna ever had. He spent the entire month slaving away to make those chocolates especially for the 14th of February and the Gods must really hate him.

One moment the weather was fine. The next thing he knew, he was forced to remain at home because of a typhoon approaching. School was cancelled and Tsuna locked himself in his room for the whole day. Not even Reborn's usual teasing can make the boy snap out of his gloominess.

"Hibari-san must be so disappointed. I made this less sweet too… what a waste. Should I throw it away? He didn't specifically ask me to make anything either…"

The dark clouds above Tsuna's forehead thickened and the boy slumped dangerously close to depression.

The brunet stared at the box in his hands. It was wrapped expertly by nimble fingers in delicate purple cloth that had taken him weeks to embroider. The plasters on his fingers reminded him of every thread he wove to create the design of Hibird and Rolls.

Contrary to his image, Hibari loved adorable creatures. He had a soft spot for them which made it possible for the aloof skylark and the brunet to be together. Tsuna felt terrible. He did not want to appear weak or adorable in any way. He was a male for crying out loud!

Tears collected at the side of Tsuna's large chocolate eyes. Hibari always towers a head over him, his shadow often protecting the petite brunet's frame. It wasn't fair. Tsuna choked back tears and wiped them away roughly. The first drops of rain were already making themselves known.

The concrete pavement had dark spots that slowly increased. Before Tsuna could blink, the whole pavement had been drenched and not a dry spot could be seen. The rain pelted down mercilessly and Tsuna pitied the flowers. They must be in so much pain.

He looked down once more at the box of chocolates in his hands. Fingers brush gently against the cloth. A small sad smile embraced his cherubic features. "If only it didn't rain today…"

The typhoon was raging outside. Even if Tsuna grabbed an umbrella to find Hibari, he probably wouldn't make it very far. The water levels are rising and many things that were not properly tied down or stored could be seen floating in the streets.

The trees bent to the will of the strong winds and some smaller ones had been uprooted. Tsuna watched from the safety of his room at the merciless storm and despaired. It was supposed to be a day that he confessed to Hibari but the storm ruined it all.

Tsuna sighed heavily. "So much for all the preparations…"

He was about to leave the room when he heard something tapping at the glass of his window. Tsuna frowned and turned around.

"Hibari-san!"

Shocked was an understatement when Tsuna dashed to get the windows open. Hibari looked like a soaked puppy. Water pooled around his feet quickly but Tsuna could only fuss on having Hibari get to the bath.

Hibari found himself stripping while Tsuna hastily prepared the hot water. He watched the brunet scramble around the room in search of a towel and some suitable clothes for him. Honestly, it wasn't even a big deal. He merely ran across the town in the rain while borrowing walls and rooftops because the streets were flooded but the brunet did not need to know that.

Tsuna smiled when he finally found some oversized pajamas and a fluffy white towel. "Hibari-san, I have some- Hiee!"

Hibari turned around and stared at the flustered brunet. He smirked internally. "Herbivore…"

Tsuna mumbled his excuses and apologies in incomprehensible jumbles. Hibari then took a step forward swiftly, swiping the clothes and towel brought for him. Flicking the brunet's forehead, he told him, "Thanks."

Tsuna stared at the prefect as if he had grown another head, his initial embarrassment at seeing a bare Hibari long forgotten. Hibari did not appreciate being stared at so blatantly and he smirked.

"Herbivore, unless you wish to help me wash my back you should leave. Or did you enjoy seeing me naked so badly?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and rivaled a strawberry's crimson. His face heated up and the tips of his ears turned pink. Hibari turned around expecting the boy to leave him but Tsuna surprised him with a bold move.

Tsuna nearly fainted from how he acted so daringly in front of the infamous prefect. "I… don't really mind…" Tsuna whispered so softly Hibari almost misheard it.

"I can't hear you. Speak up herbivore."

Tsuna half regretted his offer but somehow the words left his mouth before his mind could process what he was saying.

"I want to wash Hibari-san's back!"

The words echoed and bounced off the white bathroom tiles. An awkward silence hung in the air.

Just as Tsuna was about to bolt for the door, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. "I never knew you could be so bold, herbivore. I'll make an exception with the crowding for you this time. Don't disappoint me."

Tsuna mentally wailed at his fate.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

After many close encounters with death from overheating, Tsuna finally made it out of the bathroom. Hibari was inside changing and Tsuna collapsed on his bed.

He glanced left and saw the chocolates he prepared for Hibari on the table. A small smile graced his lips.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"What?"

Hibari smiled. "I said I want you to feed me the chocolates you made for me. They were homemade right?"

Tsuna went scarlet. "Yes…"

Hibari grinned. The arcobaleno had been right. The boy was going to confess his feelings and even though Hibari was aware of the brunet's feelings for him, he only thought a confession scene would come ten years later. "I'll have to thank that baby later then…" Hibari mused.

Tsuna gently placed a piece of chocolate at Hibari's lips. Deciding to tease the brunet a little, Hibari bit the slender digits playfully.

"Hiee! Hibari-san please don't eat me! I don't taste good at all!"

Hibari laughed. "Really? I can't let you go like that though. I want something in return."

Tsuna blinked. "Something in return?"

Hibari smirked. "I want to hear what you said when you gave me the chocolates again."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "I have something to say to you?"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "The one after that."

Tsuna recalled what was said and averted his eyes with pink dusted on his cheeks. "Can I say that another time? It's rather late and we should sleep…"

Hibari smirked. "This means I can eat you since you won't accede to my request."

Before Tsuna could protest, Hibari had the silky lips devoured. Tsuna was too shocked to comprehend even when Hibari stole three more pecks.

"Herbivore…" Hibari frowned.

Tsuna blushed and his eyes followed Hibari's lips wordlessly. The skylark took the hint and showered the brunet with gentle kisses, chocolates left forgotten as the storm raged on outside.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know what I'm writing anymore… *breaks down* Please review… thank you very much for reading this!**


End file.
